


Newton Geislzer's 11 Ways to Save The World

by kaijukonjou



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, newton geiszler being newton geiszler, very brief mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijukonjou/pseuds/kaijukonjou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep to yourself, keep your chin up, and maybe you'll make it out in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newton Geislzer's 11 Ways to Save The World

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok so i read bones, sinking like stones (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1093041) and that's what they want: a God damned show (http://archiveofourown.org/works/890296) and cried because they were perfect and i've always loved daphne gottlieb's poetry  
> and after reading my fingers wouldn't stop themselves and this is shit but i'm posting it anyway because w/e  
> i really love newton i identify with him so fuckin much (while having the old-man mentality of herms) and i've always characterised him as having ADHD, OCD, and maybe some BPD??? im not really sure but i know he can get a little crazy   
> this takes place at around the end of the movie like when he has to go to get the second kaiju brain and whatnot js

1\. Don’t blink. Don’t blink, or your whole life will flash before you. Don’t blink, because when you open your eyes, you will have missed your entire childhood. Don’t blink, because if you do you might miss the most important moment of your life. Don’t blink.

2\. Live in the moment. Day by day, your life is changing, and you can’t get the past back. You are the same as you were years ago, yet different. The scars are still there, and while the ink that flows down your arms and wraps around your wrist may be new, the feeling of pain is old and long gone.

3\. Don’t look back. If you look back, you will regret, and god knows that once you regret, you never stop. Free your mind from your past experiences, don’t let your thoughts linger on what could of happened, what might have been, and focus on him. Focus on who is right in front of you.

4\. Be loud. Be obnoxious, be rude, and be dirty. Don’t be afraid to speak your mind. That is what you are known for. Don’t let people forget your name. Make them scream it at the top of their lungs, when you know they are absolutely furious, and smile, because you know that you will not be forgotten.

5\. Give yourself away to your work. Don’t take breaks. Breaks are for those that can afford to take them. Sleep shortly, think quickly, and maybe all the effort that you’ve put in to it will finally be worth it.

6\. Don’t let them see you cry. Don’t let him see you cry. Don’t let him see you break down, bearing your heart and screaming at the top of your lungs to the clouds that are soaking you to the bone. Don’t let him see you question whether or not this is all worth it. Suck it up, suck it in, and ignore the stinging in your eyes that just won’t seem to let up. Don’t let him see you cry.

7\. Survive. Do whatever you can to make this happen. Don’t let this be the end. Don’t let all the work you’ve done be for nothing. Don’t let them find you broken and bleeding and dead. Don’t do it, because it will break his heart. Survive, and live to shove it in the face of those who said you couldn’t.

8\. Don’t think twice about things you know need to be done. You need to do it, you have to, or all of this could be a waste. Laugh in the face of those who warn you, scream and kick at the ground like a child, and let all who is watching know that you are not going down without a fight. It may kill you, but god, is it worth it. Take the hand that is offered to you. Take it, and smile, because you know that if this is your last moment, you will be spending it with him.

9\. Always be two steps ahead. Speak the words before they have the chance to run through your brain. Speak those words quickly, loudly, and make sure that everyone around you can hear. Take comfort in the warmth that is beside you, supporting you, calming you. Stay on topic, and pray to whatever god is listening that you are correct.

10\. Smile every chance you get. Smile when you know it’s all over. Smile when you realize that you did it, you did it you smooth motherfucker, and you deserve to be happy. Don’t let anything ruin this for you. Smile. Smile as you watch him inch closer to you. Try not to cry as you embrace him for the first time, and make sure he doesn’t see the tears that are blurring your vision.

11\. Study his face. Study that grin that could light up any room. Study the eyes that look at you with nothing but happiness. Study the feeling that burns like a fire in your chest as he kisses you. Study the blush that covers his cheeks when you make a snide comment. Study, and remember, because you aren’t going to want to forget this.


End file.
